Regalo de Navidad
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió unos dias antes de navidad... Es un NaruHina.. Es navidad y Hinata tiene una sorpresa para darle a Naruto, una buena noticia.. ¿Como se lo tomará él? Seguramente muy bien.. Comenteeeeen! Es mucho mejor que el summary..


**Regalo de navidad**

Este fic es de la pareja de Naruto y Hinata..

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de Konoha, normal considerando que era una tarde previa a la Navidad; era una tarde en la que las hermosas jóvenes de la villa hacian las compras de navidad.

En una tienda charlaban dos amigas de 19 años cada una, ellas eran Hinata y Sakura.

-Hina-Chan, ¿cuando pensas decirle a Naruto? – No sea que se entere por algun otro y se enoje contigo – Le dijo su amiga

-Saku-Chan, tranquila que se lo voy a decir esta noche, no planeo expandir mas la espera, se tiene que enterar de una vez, pero no se como se lo tomara – Dijo la otra

-Hina-Chan, va a estar contentisimo, yo creo que lo mejor es que ya se lo digas

-Tranquila, se lo digo esta noche, se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy bueno para darle la noticia

-Bueno, eso espero, Naruto va a estar super contento

Las amigas salieron de la tienda, y entraron a la siguiente, y asi sucesivamente en la mayoria de las tiendas de la cuadra.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea dos jóvenes de unos 20 años entrenaban mientras conversaban.

-Hey Dobe, ¿que planeas regalarle a Hinata? - Le preguntó Sasuke

-Mmm.. aun no lo se, no se que podria querer, aunque hace un tiempo que esta media rara, no se que le pasa – Contestó éste

-¿Rara? ¿Cómo que rara? Ademas, no puede ser que no sepas que regalarle, después de todo estan juntos desde hace casi cuatro años – Asumió Sasuke

-Si, esta rara, nose cuando llego a casa hay veces que esta de buen humor con la comida preparada y me cuenta como le fue en el dia pero hay veces que cuando llego ya se acostó, no me habla, nose – Contestó Naruto pensando

-Eso es raro, Sakura estuvo un tiempo asi cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, jaja, no me queria decir nada por miedo a mi reaccion.

-Si que es extraño eso porque ella sabia que vos querias ser papa – Le respondio el rubio

-Si, pero eso le puede estar pasando a Hinata, ¿no te parece?

-Nose, no creo, después de todo nunca hablamos de tener hijos

-Si, pero ¿no queres tener un hijo de Hinata, ser padre, de un hijo suyo? – Le cuestionó Sasuke

-Claro que quiero, es una de las cosas que mas quiero, pero no se como se lo tomará ella si le propongo buscar un hijo

-No creo que se moleste, después de todo llevan viviendo juntos 2 años, ya es tiempo de que piensen en casarse y tener hijos – Le dijo el ojinegro

-Si, creo que si, hablare con ella sobre eso, y con respecto al regalo hay un vestido muy lindo que vio cuando salimos a pasear por la tarde un dia, asi que creo que eso l voy a comprar – Dijo el rubio para luego seguir con el entrenamiento

Esa noche, 24 de Diciembre, noche buena, se hacia una cena entre amigos, familia y conocidos, a la que asistían entre otros Neji y TenTen, Sakura y Sasuke con su pequeño Sanosuke, Ino y Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai, Iruka, Anko, Chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, entre otros.

La fiesta se realizaba en un gran salón, que estaba decorado con hermosas flores y las mesas con manteles blancos y las sillas con hermosas decoraciones.

En ese momento entraron al salón Naruto con Hinata junto a Sakura, Sasuke y Sanosuke.

-Mi amor, la decoración les quedó muy bien, el salón esta precioso – Dijo un entusiasmado Naruto a su chica mientras la acercaba a él con un brazó y con el otro señalaba el salon

-Si, es verdad, les quedó muy bien – Dijo Sasuke friamente como siempre mientras agarraba al pequeño de los brazos de Sakura

-Gracias chicos, me costó bastante armarlo pero las chicas me ayudaron – Dijo la timida chica

La noche paso tranquila, entre festejos y brindis y comida. Pero finalmente el momento del intercambio de regalos llegó y Naruto se dispuso a hablar con Hinata

-Amor, tenemos que hablar, es que hoy estuve hablando con Sasuke y tiene razon, a mi me encantaría tener un hi… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Ino comenzó a hablar

- Bueno amigos y amigas, es hora del intercambio de obsequios

-Bueno mi amor, creo que tenemos que hablar mas tarde, ahora no podemos – Dijo la chica muy dulcemente

-Si, es verdad, mira, toma tu regalo – Le dijo Naruto a Hinata tendiendole una caja envuelta en un papel muy colorido y con un moñito muy lindo

-Gracias mi amor – Dijo ella mientras abría la caja. Al ver el obsequio los ojos empezaron a brillarle haciendo que Naruto se asuste

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?, ¿no te gusta?, lo podemos cambiar si no te gusta – Le dijo él acercandose a ella pero Hinata lo abrazó y besó dandole las gracias

-No pense que te fueras a acordar que me gustó – Le dijo ella para luego volver a besarlo

-Claro que me acorde, el otro dia cuando pase por esa tienda, lo vi y me acorde que te gustaba – Dijo Naruto a su novia con una amplia sonrisa

-Gracias mi amor otra vez, mi regalo no es tan costoso como el tuyo y creo que colaboramos los dos para hacerlo, pero bueno – Dijo ella dandole un pequeño sobre

Cuando Naruto lo leyó no entendía lo que sus ojos leian

-Esto es – Dijo

-Si Naruto-Kun, es un test de embarazo, Feliz navidad – Dijo ella – Estoy embarazada, vas a ser papa

-Estas – Dijo él y se abalanzó sobre ella besandola y abrazandola cuando vio la seña positiva de Hinata – Este es el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien me puede haber dado, Te amo – Le dijo besandola nuevamente

-Yo tambien te amo, perdoname por o habertelo dicho antes, es que no estaba segura y ademas tenia miedo de tu reaccion – Dijo ella en los brazos de Naruto

-Pues es el mejor regalo de navidad, ademas yo te iba a hablar de eso, queria decirte que quiero tener un hijo con vos, te iba a proponer que busquemos un hijo, pero creo que ya no es necesario – Dijo abrazandola fuerte hasta que alguien los interrumpió

-Bueno, bueno, demasiado amor, separense un poco que aun no estan casados – Dijo un celoso Kiba ya que él en el fondo esperaba que Hinata lo ame a él y lo deje a Naruto para estar con él

-No estaremos casados pero eso no tarda en venir, menos ahora – Dijo tocandole la panza a su chica

-Veo que le dijiste Hinata, ¿no te dije que lo iba a tomar bien? Jaja y vos que estabas preocupada – Dijo Sakura para luego correr a abrasarlos

-Felicidades chicos, se lo super merecen, ojala que salga rubio y con los hermosos ojos de la mami – Dijo Sakura tocandole la panza a Hinata

-¿Qué salga rubio y con los ojos de la mami? ¿Mami? ¿Qué me perdi? – Dijo Kiba

-Estoy embarazada Kibaa-Kun – Le dijo ella

-¿embarazada? ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste Narutoooo? – Le gritó Kiba al futuro padre

-¿es necesario que te lo explique? – Le dijo Naruto como si fuera obvio

-No me refiro a eso, pero bueno, creo que no me queda otra opcion mas que felicitarlos- Dijo Kiba

Despues de varias felicitaciones siguieron disfrutando de la navidad, todos juntos, y con el anuncio de ese regalo, ese hermoso regalo de navidad.


End file.
